Moon Snail RPG
Moon Snail RPG is an upcoming RPG to be made by Project Zan, a company made by Moon Snail. It has no confirmed date of release. |image = File:MSRPG.png |imagewidth = 250 |Row 1 title = Develpoers: |Row 1 info = Project Zan |Row 2 title = Publishers: |Row 2 info = Nintendo Sony Microsoft |Row 3 title = Platforms |Row 3 info = All systems sans Intellivision |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = ??? |Row 5 title = Genre |Row 5 info = RPG |Row 6 title = Rating |Row 6 info = E10 |Row 7 title = Modes |Row 7 info = Single Player Multiplayer Battle mode}} Plot Moon Snail, who also goes by the name of Espio, wants to go on a pokemon adventure. However, he realizes his team of six is gone! He goes off to find out who took them. If you go to the other three houses, you will find no residants. In the useless guy's house, you will find this note: "Hello, whoever is reading this note. I'm going out to do something. I'll see you later. ~The useless guy" In lyra's house, you'll find this note: "Dear reader of this note: I have a feeling something dangerous is gonna happen, so I'm out to prepare for this disaster. If you need me... Well, there's no way you'll know where I am. Just go the usual path, and you might find me. Sincerely, Lyra. P.S.: If you, reader, are Moon Snail, we should meet up! We haven't seen each other in a while." As you go to route 1, there's nothing special waiting for you. Just a few random enemies. But while you are on your adventure, you will notice that johto has changed quite a lot. As you go to the new Amber Town, there is some interesting things. There's a ledge that leads to a secret path. Normally, these kinds of ledges are to be jumped off of. This ledge, however, can be jumped over, unlike every other ledge. The end of the path has nothing interesting as of now, so you should check later. Before you are able to walk to route 2, a gastly will attack you. You better be prepared for this enemy. Once you defeat him, he spits out a pokeball. You throw this, and you find your first member! Flametail the typhlosion. He thanks you for releasing him, and they continue on to route 2. Gameplay Moon Snail RPG is a totally not a ripoff of Final Fantasy game. You can bring the maximum of 4 characters at a time, and they each battle wild creatures. When a member falls in battle, he or she is sent to the house of members until you use a revival item on them. If Moon Snail falls, the game is over. Characters Playable characters Enemies Regular enemies Generic first enemy tier (Dear god so many subcategories...) Bosses Other major characters You can be added here. Just ask! The rest is not included, as they are not important. Worlds Moves Moon Snail Zangoose Secret Because what's a game without some secrets? Other information This will be availible for the PC, 3DS, PS4, Wii-u and all other systems. Except for the Intellivision, that system is god awful. Reception This game isn't released yet. It can't have reception Category:RPG Category:Moon Snail Category:PC Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:Wii-U Category:3DS Category:Epic Works! Category:Random Works! Category:RIPOFFERS! Category:RPGs Category:User RPG